Other stories
by CoryMonteithsbitchtits
Summary: Random prompts, stories anything that has to do with other ships or couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes; So this is a Hansel/Ben one shot from "Hansel and Gretel; witch hunters". I really felt as if there was something, so hi! New ship!  
Bensel. **

* * *

**Headcanon;**

Hansel, Gretel, Ben and Edward are on search for the last witch. It has been a tough few weeks being mislead and Ben is feeling the pressure of being a young witch hunter, he has been yelled at by Gretel and Hansel has been quiet about it.

* * *

"Ben, what are you doing out here? It's the middle of the night and it's freezing." Hansel sat beside Ben at the mouth of the cave they were spending the night.  
"I couldn't sleep." Ben answered simply.  
"Why not?"  
"Isn't it obvious, Hansel? Gretel hates me."  
"She doesn't hate you."  
"She does, she has yelled at me about every little thing. I'm starting to think coming along wasn't the best idea. I should just leave and go home." Hansel shifted at the idea of Ben leaving.  
"Hey, no. You can't leave. You are doing well."  
"But I am useless."  
"You aren't. Without you we would still be fighting the reptile witch."  
"Mmm."  
Ben and Hansel sat in silence as a cold breeze hit.  
"You're shivering."  
"No, I'm not." Ben defending, making himself sound tough.  
"Come on, come back in the cave."  
Ben shook his head in disagreement.  
"Ben, it's cold out here."  
"I don't care. Leave me."  
Hansel quietly stood and made his way back into the warmth of the cave. Ben sat in the cold, curled up with his head in his knees.  
"Ben."  
"Mmm?" Hansel sat close to Ben, pulling his jacket onto Ben.  
"Thanks, but you don't need..."  
"Don't leave us, okay?"  
"W..why?"  
"Because..."  
Ben bit his lip nervously.  
"Ben, don't leave because I will miss you."  
"You will miss me?"  
Hansel looked away in embarrassment, nodding his head.  
"Hansel, I would miss you too."  
Hansel wrapped his arm around Ben.  
"Promise you won't leave?" Ben leaned his head on Hansel's shoulder as they sat together enjoying the warmth.  
"I promise."


	2. Riker Imagine

**Imagine for Ashlee ( WoahRiker followe her on twitter!)**

* * *

"Ashlee, we are going for a swim, are you sure you don't want to come?"  
"No, I'll just rest here. I'm too sick."  
"Okay, get better."  
Ashlee's parents left for the pool leaving her alone in the hotel room with nothing but a small T.V.  
She turned on the small box, getting nothing but a blank screen.  
"Ugh, stupid thing." Ashlee decided to call main reception.  
"Hi, reception? Yeah, it's room 135, the T.V isn't working. I'll have to come down there?! But... Okay, be down soon." Ashlee grumbled and slipped out of bed.  
She looked in the mirror; her hair was a mess, she was still in her pajamas, but she didn't care, she was sick and annoyed.  
_This holiday sucks._  
Ashlee grabbed the room key, locked the door and headed off down the hall. The elevator ride seemed to take a while, Ashlee was revealed when the elevator hit the ground floor.  
Ashlee charged to the front desk in her pajamas, drawing amused looks from other guests.  
"Hi, I'm from room 135, I just called. The T.V isn't working the screen is just.." Ashlee sneezed.  
"The screen is just black, I'm sure that's what this lovely girl was trying to say." A male voice finished.  
"Yeah, that's what I was say...saying." Ashlee turned face to face with an attractive blonde male. "You're... you're..."  
"Riker Lynch." Riker smiled holding out a hand towards Ashlee.  
"I.. Riker-R5-Glee-Warbler-Lynch.. oh my God." Ashlee held out her hand, Riker holding it tight, shaking.  
"You know who I am?" Riker smiled, still holding Ashlee's hand.  
"Yeah, I do." Ashlee blushed, noticing the hold on her hand.  
"What's your name?"  
"Ashlee."  
"What a pretty name for such a beautiful girl. I like your pajamas." Riker giggled, making Ashlee blush even more.  
"The electrician is sorting things out now." The receptionist interrupted.  
"Cool, thanks." Riker nodded.  
"So, uh, where are the rest of your family?"  
"I slept in, they left me here. I can't trust myself trying to find them, I'll get lost. What about you?"  
"I'm sick, stuck inside all day." Ashlee sniffled.  
"Aw, that sucks. Why don't we hang out?"  
"What, but I don't want to get you sick."  
"It's fine. You're lonely, I'm lonely."  
"Let me get changed and I will meet you here in 20 minutes?"  
"Perfect." Riker gave Ashlee a quick hug and ushered her into the elevator. "See you soon!"  
_Riker freaking Lynch just hugged me! Riker freaking Lynch just held my hand! Riker freaking Lynch just asked me to hang out!_

Ashlee raced down the hall to her room. She picked out an outfit, showered, dressed and did her hair, checking herself once more in the mirror before leaving the room once again.  
The elevator ride seemed longer than before, she was nervous, excited. "Achoo!" Still sick. The doors opened, and Riker was right there at the door waiting.  
"Wow." Riker smiled looking Ashlee up and down. "You look gorgeous." Riker held took Ashlee's hand.  
"Where are we going?"  
"I found this awesome cafe, it has the best food! Also, there is an arcade here, you up for it?"  
"Sure am!"  
Riker lead Ashlee to a small, stylish cafe'.  
"I love the hot chocolate here." Riker said licking his lips. "You pick a table, I'll order."  
Ashlee took a seat waiting for Riker.  
_I am having hot chocolate with Riker Lynch. I must be dreaming.  
_Riker returned with two mugs of hot chocolate.  
"Here you go."  
"Thanks."  
"So..."  
"So..."  
"I'm guessing you know a lot about me, so tell me about yourself."  
"Sure." Ashlee told Riker about anything he asked. He told her that she lived in Australia, he commented saying he loved her accent. She continued on telling him about anything and everything, including here being a fan of him.  
"You really are a fan, aren't you?"  
"Yeah, well, you're all flawless!"  
Riker smiled. "Good hot chocolate, huh?"  
"Best I have ever had!"  
"Want to check out the arcade now?"  
"Love to!" Once again, Riker took Ashlee's hand, leading her to another part of the hotel.

"Skee ball! My favorite!"  
"No, way! It's my favorite!"  
"I'm the best at it."  
"Nuh, uh. I am."  
"Let's have a competition."  
"Okay, first one to get 200 tickets wins."  
"You're on, Lynch! I'm warning you, though."  
Riker and Ashlee bowled, laughed and played.  
"200! I win!" Ashlee cheered.  
"Wow, you really are good at this." Riker faked a pout.  
"Don't get your undies in a knot, I warned you." Ashlee teased.  
"Fine, fine. Congratulations." Riker hugged Ashlee. "Let's see what you can get with these tickets."  
"200 tickets can get you and of the items on the left." The arcade worker told.  
"Look at the fluffy unicorn!" Riker jumped up and down childishly, Ashlee giggled.  
"Such a dork. Can I get the unicorn, please?"  
Ashlee was handed the unicorn.  
"Hey, Riker do you know the time?"  
"Um.. 1:20pm, why?"  
"Oh, shit! My parents will be up to check on me in ten minutes! If they find I have left the room, they'll kill me!"  
"Let's get you back up there, then." Riker grabbed Ashlee's hand, racing through the hotel and back to main reception.  
"I'll walk you to your floor." Riker and Ashlee entered the elevator.

"Ashlee, I had an incredible day with you." Riker said tightening his grip on her hand.  
"Me, too."  
"You're really kind and pretty and fun."  
"You already know I think you're great." Riker was the one to blush this time.  
_*Ding* What? That was the fastest elevator ride, ever.  
_They stepped out of the elevator letting it close the doors.  
"This your floor?"  
"Yep." Ashlee looked at the fluffy unicorn she was still holding. "Here, have it."  
"The unicorn you won? Nah, keep it."  
"No, I want you to have it."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." Ashlee handed Riker the unicorn. "I guess I'd better go."  
"Wait." Riker grabbed Ashlee's wrist, pulling her into a kiss.  
Ashlee stood breathless. "You're going to get sick."  
"It was worth it, I'll come find you tomorrow." Riker kissed her on the cheek once more, disappearing into the elevator.  
Ashlee raced back to her room, changed into her pajamas and turned on the T.V.  
_Riker freaking Lynch just kissed me. Riker Anthony freaking Lynch just kissed me.  
_"Riker just kissed me."


	3. Riker imagine 2

**For Ashlee!**

* * *

**(Some type of flirty relationship established) Lives in same apartment floor as him.**

* * *

Ashlee and Riker have been friends for a while now, but something always felt _different._ There were close, hung out and joked together; they were friends, good friends, that's what confused Ashlee the most. They hung out-but it was always more formal, they shared jokes-but there was always that underlying tone that felt flirty, they were friends-but Riker had always payed more attention, treated her that bit nicer than all of his other friends.

Riker walked into Ashlee's, bright smile and a spring in his step. "Ashlee, want to see Hansel and Gretel? They're Witch Hunters! Should be awesome, wanna come?" He slipped an arm around her shoulders, she drinking a glass of water.  
"Aw, hey. Um, tonight? Can't make it, cousins visiting and I can't miss them." She smiled apologetically. Riker hid a pout.  
"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow or something then." Riker hugged her before slowly existing the apartment, the spring missing in as he walked. Ashlee sighed, she hated blowing him off, she hated disappointing the guy she _really _liked. _Oh, well another day. _

It was 6:26pm, and Ashlee was still waiting for her cousins to arrive. She checked her phone, no messages, no missed calls, no nothing. _Knock, Knock, Knock. _"Finally!" Ashlee fixed her hair, making her way to the door. "You guys are so... hello?" It wasn't her cousins. An unfamiliar tall, blonde girl stood at the door with a hopeful smile. "Hi, I'm looking for Riker."  
"Who are you?" Ashlee said ruder than was meant. "I mean, he lives across the hall." She said pointing to the door opposite to her own.  
"Oh, thank you." The girl smiled, flicking her hair as she walked off. _Who was that. _Ashlee watched as the Riker answered the door, hugging the girl. He locked his apartment door and put his arm around her shoulders as they walked off down the hall. Ashlee's stomach dropped. _He never told me about her._ She closed the door and slowly made her way back over to the couch, catching her phone as it rang. "Hello? Oh, you're guys aren't coming. Okay, yeah, I'm fine. Okay, bye." Her cousins weren't visiting, she blew Riker off for nothing and now he is with a strange girl. _Great, way to go Ashlee. _She turned the TV, crawling into a ball on the couch. _I thought, maybe, just maybe that he liked me back, I guess not. _Tears stung in Ashlee's eyes, threatening to drop. _He is too good for me, what was I thinking, he is Riker.. Riker Lynch. How are we even friends? Why would anyone want to be friends with me. _Tears fell, soaking into the couch, soon lulling Ashlee to sleep.

"Kira." Ashlee shook awake at the sound of a loud bang and people yelling. "I'm... going... kiss you!" It was Riker's voice. Ashlee sat up, stretching the knots out of her joints, before pressing her ear to the front door; no noise. She opened the door and right across the hall, the girl-Kir and Riker, were in a deep kiss. Eyes fell down Ashlee's cheeks again, she slammed the door and fell to the floor. _How could he do that! _This time the tears came right away, in loud long whines. Memories of Riker burnt her brain. The way he smiled, the tight-oh so tight hug he'd pull her in, the way he'd be there whenever she was sad... it was all lost. She blocked the world out and cried. Not ten minutes later she heard a knock on the door, she looked up from her place on the floor, reaching for the knob, pulling herself up. "Who is it?" She sobbed to the other side of the door. "It's me." Riker's voice called back. "Please let me in." _Why should I let you in. _Ashlee hesitated, but eventually opened the door. "Ashlee, are you okay!?" Riker burst through the door, pulling her into one of his tight hugs. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
"Get off me!" Ashlee struggled, still in his embrace. "Shouldn't you be getting back to your _girlfriend_."  
"Girlfriend? What? Who, Kira?"  
"Thanks for introducing her." Ashlee hissed, escaping the hug. "Looked like you were having a mighty fun time with your tongue down her throat."  
"I didn't mean for you to see, that. It's not what it looked like. She kissed me, I was trying to get her off me."  
"Yeah, good try. I saw it. I heard you yelling 'I'm not going to kiss you!' and then you did."  
"What? I was yelling 'I'm not going to kill you', me and her, we're just friends."  
"You took her to the movie."  
"Can't friends hang out?"  
"Of course friends can.. we do. You could have told me you were with someone, though." Ashlee sobbed, holding back more tears.  
"I'm not with her, I thought you knew I was with someone."  
"How could I, you never told me about a girl."  
"Well, I'm not with _her _and I didn't think I needed to tell you about the girl. _You're the girl._" Riker smiled, moving towards Ashlee.  
"Wh..what?" Ashlee wiped away a tear.  
"You're the girl, aren't you? I just thought.. I mean.. I.. thought we _were_ together?" Riker bit his lip.  
"But we.. we never.. you never said anything about it?"  
"I though it was mutual. I don't flirt with my friends and hug them, like I do with you. I'm not that kind of guy. I understand if you don't want to be with me.. I mean.. I'm just-" Riker pulled Ashlee into a long, sweet kiss. "Did that explain it?" Riker blushed. Ashlee was speechless.  
"Yeah, I think so." A smiled replaced the sadness on her face.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of that to happen." Riker looked around. "Where are your cousins?"  
"They never showed up."  
"So you wouldn't mind if I hung around for a bit, with my... _girlfriend_?" Ashlee blushed this time.  
"Not at all."

Ashlee made up for the movie, putting on an old DVD she had lying around. Riker made up for the misunderstanding, apologizing every 10 minutes. "Stop apologizing." Ashlee repeated, he didn't stop.  
"I just want to make sure." Riker did make it up to her. He spent the rest of the evening hugging and placing light kisses to Ashlee's face, she didn't complain. He continued to make it up to her as evening turned to night, he spent the night with her, keeping the tears away, keeping her snuggled close to him as they slept.

Ashlee and Riker have been together for a while now, they share something very _special._ There were still close, hung out everyday and joked together; they more than friends, but still good friends, that's what Ashlee loved the most. The way Riker always had his arm around her whenever they were together, the way they always made sure the other as loved, they way they were still friends-but now so much, much more. Since that day, Riker had made sure Ashlee never had her heart broke ever again, she never had to worry about being jealous of one of his friends, ever again.

* * *

ugh, sorry this one is so shit!


End file.
